Happy New Year
by The White Squirrel
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana pergantian tahun sudah dimulai... /Ada Wong begitu seksi ketika memakan sosis, Leon menyukainya... / Rasa kantuk menyenangkan... / Don't forget to read and reviews シ


**Happy New Year**

 **By**

 **The White Squirrel**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Character** **: Leon S. Kennedy _ Ada Wong**

 **Resident Evil**

.

.

.

 _19_ _:15 pm_

Angin yang begitu sejuk dan membuat postur tubuh terasa nyaman dimalam ini,membuat seorang agen tampan bermalasan yang di temani secangkir kopi hangat.Bisa juga disebut dengan hari libur tanpa harus ada informasi pekerjaan.Ya dia adalah Leon S. Kennedy.

Hari ini dia begitu sangat senang dapat menikmati hari cuti yang begitu lama,dan itu lah yang ia inginkan.Hanya saja ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan hari libur seperti ini.Seharusnya hari libur seperti ini adalah hari terbaik dan bisa membuat rasa bosan lenyap pada diri nya.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia merahi ponsel diatas meja lalu membuka kunci ponsel tersebut dengan mengisi angka 6 digit .Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah melihat sebuah kontak dengan dipenuhi beraneka huruf membosankan. Satu persatu ia melihat dari arah atas kebawah, ternyata banyak kontak yang tidak perlu ia hubungi. Perlahan kemudian, ada satu nomor ponsel yang membuat jari jempolnya berhenti diuruf A.Wajah yang tadinya cemberut lalu berubah menjadi seperti orang sedang kebingungan.Yaaaa, siapa lagi kalau bukan nomor _ADA WONG._

"Hmm, apa dia sekarang sedang sibuk. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menghubunginya"latinnya.

Ponsel yang ia pegang sekarang lalu disimpannya diatas meja dimana ponsel tersebut ia ambil tadi.

Piipp

Piipp

Piiiiiippp Piiiipppp

Dua langkah kakinya tadi berjalan akhirnya terhenti saat ponselnya yang barusan ia simpan lalu berdering.Kemudian, ia langsung membalikkan postur tubuhnya kearah ponsel tersebut lalu meraihnya.Yang tadinya jantung sudah berdetak kencang, sekarang mangkin jadi jadi. Ternyata panggilan tersebut adalah _Ada Wong_.Tidak begitu lama ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hai tampan, apakah kau ada waktu untuk menemanimu makan malam direstoran"kata Ada Wong.

"Well, tentu saja aku mau. Tapi jangan ditempat restoran _China,_ kau tau itukan? ".Leon menjawab dengan suatu permohonan.

Tertawa kecil Ada terdengar diponsel Leon.

"Hmmmm, kenapa kau tidak mau direstoran itu, bukankah disana makanannya begitu enak, kau juga pernah mengatakan itu".

Leon bingung, harus mengatakan apa "tapiiiii... "

Ada langsung memotong pembicaran Leon

"kurasa kau tidak suka disana karna waktu itu kan, baiklah aku tidak bisa memaksa sekarang bisa kah kamu menemaniku direstoran biasa yang pernah kamu ajak dulu".

Leon pun menjawab dengan senang "Rogert That".

Akhirnya ia bergegas untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya menuju wanita itu. Leon berkaca sambil mengatakan

"Mungkin ini sudah cukup tampan" ujarnya sambil memberi parfum super priaシ

.

.

Tidak begitu lama kemudian, restoran biasa yang sering ia kunjungi sudah terlihat didepan matanya

"Semoga dia masih ada disana"latinnya Leon.

20 Menit sudah tiba, sampainya Leon didepan restoran yang biasa ia kunjungi.Mobilnya yang masih hidup ia matikan, lalu menarik kunci keluar yang masih tertancap pada sarangnya. Dan tidak begitu lama, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki restoran tersebut. Sesampai disana, ia menoleh kearah kanan lalu kekiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ada tersenyum kecil sambil melihat Leon yang seperti kebingungan.

"Aku disini"sapa an Ada

Leon senang, akhirnya ia ketemu.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama disini"kata Leon

"Tidak apa apa"jawab Ada dengan santai

Pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka sambil memberikan menu makanan spesial tahun baru ini.

"Ada yang ingin dipesan tuan"tanya pelayan

"Saya ingin memesan satu _sandwich_ dengan satu _Cappucino"_ jawab Ada.

"Mungkin, aku juga ingin itu"kata Leon

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan"

Pelayan itu pun pergi kearah yang ia kerjakan.Selagi menunggu pesanan, Leon pun berbicara

"Hey, apakah kau merindukannya ku"tanya Leon.

"Yeah, dalam mimpimu"ujar Ada sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm iya lah tu,kau sering mengatakan itu"Leon menjawab dengan rasa iba

"Kau marah padaku"tanya Ada

"Ehhhhh, tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak marah kok, cumannnnnnn aaaaaa apa yea, oh yea mungkin setelah makan bisahkan aku membawa mu jalan dipesta kembang api"tanyanya

"Mungkin"ujarnya sambil menaikan alis

"Wellllll"Leon bergembira sambil tertawa. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka

"Ini pesanannya tuan"

"Terima Kasih"Ada menjawab sambil tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun menikmati makanan yang sudah disiapkan

.

.

.

 _20:00 Pm_

Akhirnya, sarapan malam mereka telah selesai. Jadi setelah ini kesempatan Leon ada dipihak Ada.

"Ada, jadi nggak ke acara pesta kembang apinya"tanya Leon

"Yeah, jika kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mengajak ku"ujarnya

"Yesss"Leon senang sambil menarik tangan Ada Wong untuk mengajaknya kepesta kembang api."Kau tau, acara sebenarnya dimulai pukul _23:59_ malam, jadi apakah ini tidak masalah untuk mu"tanya nya kepada Ada

"Yeah, apa boleh buat"ujarnya

"Ok, sebelum itu ada yang ingin kubeli nanti...yaa sambil menunggu acaranya dimulai"kata Leon sambil berjalan menuju kepesta kembang api disana.

Berapa Menit pun sudah berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai ditujuan. Sorakan, tawa, dan yang lain terasa lengkap diacara ini. Banyak juga pedagang kecil berjual disekitar taman acara tersebut. Ada Wong menyukai semua itu, bahkan Leon tersenyum saat melihat Ada senang dengan semua ini.Leon pun menggenggam telapak tangan Ada dengan erat, tapi Ada tidak menyadarinya, bahkan menoleh pada Leon pun tidak, karna rasa senang nya lupa dengan menit yang berlalu.

"Oh yeah,kamu tunggu disini sebentar yea, ada yang ingin kubeli"ujar Leon sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada Ada

"Baiklah"kata Ada.

Ada Wong pun duduk dikursi unik sekitar taman yang telah disediakan acara kembang api. Tidak Menunggu lama, Leon pun datang sambil memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Ini, ambilnya... walau seperti ini tapi aku tulus memberikannya pada mu"ujar nya pada Ada

"Sosis, aaaaa... kau tau, sebenarnya aku sedang kenyang setalah makan direstoran tadi"kata Ada sambil menatap mata biru Leon.

"Yeaaa mau gimana lagi, ambil lah.. sia sia loh makanan kalo dibuang"ujar Leon sambil mendekatkan sosis ketangan Ada. Ya Ada pun menggambil dengan rasa pasrah.

"Nah gitu loh, cobain aja pasti enak"kata Leon

.

"Sekali lagi, Ada Wong yang kukenal sekarang memanglah sangat manis jika diajak acara seperti ini, aku mencintaimu Ada, "dalam hatinya.

Leon yang tadinya sibuk dengan hayalan yang ia pikirkan sekarang terlihat bengong saat melihat Ada Wong sedang menjilat sebuah Sosis.Leon hampir berliuran saat melihat gosokan bibir seksi Ada menyentuh dengan sebuah Sosis. Dia tidak mengira, selama ini cara makannya berbeda dari yang seperti biasanya. Tidak butuh lama, Ada menoleh pada Leon

"Hey, kamu kenapa.. kok melamun, hey hey"tanyanya kepada Leon yang sedang bengong sekarang. Seperti Leon tidak mendengar apa kata Ada, tampaknya bengong nya ini luar biasa sampai tidak peka terhadap Ada Wong yang telah memanggilnya dihadapan wajahnya yang malang itu.Ada Wong pun langsung menusukkan sebuah sosis dimulut terbuka Leon yang sedang Bengong malang itu. Leon pun tterkejut.

"Apa apa nih"tanya Leon pada Ada dengan rasa binggung.

"Jangan membuat ku penasaran Leon, kau sedang apa saat melamun dengan menatap ku memakan sebuah sosis itu"tanya Ada

"Tidak ada"ujar Leon

"Oh kukira kau sedang lapar lagi, soalnya kau dari tadi melihat sosis yang setengah ku makan ini, yaaa jadinya aku menusuk sebuah sosis itu kemulut mu. Kalau gitu maaf Leon"Ada menjawab dengan senyuman kecil.

Leon bingung, akhirnya dia ingat... yang barusan ia lakukan adalah tindakan bodoh yang tidak ingin ia lakukan

"Kalau gitu lupakannya saja, Oh yea sekarang sudah pukal 9 malam, tinggal 3 jam lagi acaranya mau dimulai."ujar Leon

.

.

.

 _10:15 pm_

Sepertinya Leon terasa lelah hari ini, tapi sedangkan Ada Wong masih saja sibuk melihat kerumunan orang bahagia disekitarnya.

Ada Wong bingung, yang tadinya melihat Leon banyak bicara, sekarang dia hanya bisa diam tak berdaya

"Apakah kau lelah, Leon. Jika kau ingin pulang, aku bisa mengantarmu"tanya Ada pada Leon

"Hahahaha aku tidak lelah kok, liat saja mata ku,masih cerah kan untuk melihat acara kembang apinya. Atau jangan jangan kamu yang lelah, sini tidur dipangkuan ku saja"Leon berbicara sambil menepuk pahanya dengan setengah menipisnya mata tertutup.

"Hmmm, kurasa nanti saja Leon"jawab Ada dengan tawa kecil yang begitu manis

Tidak begitu lama, Leon pun menumbangkan kepalanya diarah paha Ada Wong.Au tidak, kali ini yang tadinya ia beri saran pada Ada agar tidur dipangkuannya, yang ada malah sebaliknya

"Dasar Pria, hmmm mungkin aku bisa memberi hadiah padanya dihari tidurnya ini"ujar Ada sambil meraih kantong tasnya. Dan sesuatu yang diambilnya adalah sebuah spidol berwarna coklat. Ada tersenyum kecil sambil menggambar wajah Leon dengan spidol tersebut. Leon tidak menyadarinya, dia begitu pulas tidur dipangkuan Ada Wong.

"Begitu polos sekali, kau tau, kau itu lucu Leon.. kau nya yang tadi begitu senang, sekarang malah tidur dipangkuan ku. Bahkan kau mengatakan kalau kamu tidak lelah.. haha.. Aku menyayangimu Leon"Ujar Ada dengan lembut

.

.

.

 _23:59 pm_

Tinggal satu menit lagi acara dimulai, sedangkan Leon masih tidur pulas dipangkuan Ada Wong yang begitu nyaman apalagi ditambah dengan angin seperti ini.

"Leon, Leon, bangung.. acaranya mau dimulai"kata Ada sambil menggerakkan postur tubuh Leon pada tanggannya.

"Eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeehh, mau dimulai yea"Leon menjawab dengan masih setengah ngantuk .

"Lah, tadi semangat, ini kok nggak"tanya Ada dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ini udah semangat kok, lihat saja sendiri"Leon menjawab sambil memutarkan tangan nya dengan cepat, seperti lagi pemanasan.

Ada Wong tertawa. Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudia acara kembang api telah dimulai

 _Prakkkk_

 _Prakkkk_

 _Prakkkk_

Suara kembang api telah berbunyi dan menetas dilangit yang indah,banyak keremunan orang bersorak gembira menyambut tahun baru begitu juga dengan Leon dan Ada. Mereka senang, acara seperti ini tidak terlewatkan oleh mereka.

"Selamat tahun baru"sapa an dari orang yang ada dipesta tersebut

.

.

.

 _01:30 dinih hari telah berlanjut_

Ada wong tersenyum

"Oh yea, sepertinya aku lelah, mari kita pulang Leon"ujar Ada Wong

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa tadi tidak tidur saja dipangkuan ku, lagian aku semangat aja kok, gak ada ngantuknya"kata Leon menyombongkan dirinya

"Oh, aku lupa"Ada menjawab

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Ayo kita pulang"Leon pun membawa Ada pulang sambil berjalan menuju ke mobil masing masing. Dalam perjalanan menuju mobil, ada yang terasa aneh, sepertinya Leon ditertawai oleh sipejalan sekitar kota. Leon bingung, ada apa sebenarnya.

"Ada, kenapa mereka menertawaiku"tanya Leon

"Mungkin kau itu lucu"menjawab sambil membuka pintu mobil yang sudah ia dekati.

"Leon, bisahkan kau menemaniku sebentar didalam mobilku"ujarnya

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa"jawabnya yang merasa bingung itu.

Tidak butuh lama, sekarang Leon sudah ada diberada tempat duduk disamping ada. Mereka sambil bertatapan wajah dengan setengah wajah bingung yang tertera pada Leon. Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan mereka, sehingga membuat arona panas ingin muncul. Ada menggenggam tangan jemari Leon, lalu ia dekat tangan satunya pada postur tubuh kekar ia Leon miliki.

"Ayo, sekarang kau menggodaku"ujar Leon

"Hmmm, jangan salah paham dulu"Ada menjawab dengan senyuman kecil pada wajah malang Leon itu.

"Ok, sekarang apa"tanya Leon

"Tidak ada apa apa, cuman biasanya kau selalu memberikan sesuatu jika aku ingin pergi, tapi ya sudahlah.. lupakan sajar"ujarnya pada Leon

Leon tersenyum, lalu ia mendekatkan kepala Ada dipostur tubuhnya, kali ini kepala Ada tepat menempel dibidang dada kekar yang ia miliki. Sekarang Ada merasa bingung apa yang ingin dilakukan Leon sekarang. Tidak butuh lama Leon langsung mengunci bibirnya pada bidang bibir seksi Ada secara perlahan. Ada Wong tidak mengira, agen tampan yang dihadapannya sekarang telah melumati semua bidang bibirnya. Tapi, Ada Wong menikmatinya, sambil membalas ciuman tersebut dengan melontarkan lidahnya memasuki kepermukaan dalam bibir Leon. Sekarang suasan semakin panas dengan yang mereka lakukan ini.

"Ada, aku mencintaimu"ujar Leon yang begitu tulus.

"Ya,aku tau itu"Ada menjawab sambil melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

Sekarang sudah berubah,Leon yang tadinya ada didalam mobil Ada Wong lalu ia keluar sambil memberikan senyuman pada Ada.

"Mungkin lain waktu, aku masih bisa menemanimu ke acara lain atau semacamnya, ya jika kau mengajak nya"ujarnya pada Ada

"Well, aku senang mendengarnya, jika begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa dan selamat malam Leon"jawabnya sambil menyetir mobil nya tersebut.

Sekarang suasana yang tadinya mesrah, berubah menjadi sepi, tanpa ada wanita tersebut. Tapi Leon masih tetap senang apa yang telah dilakukan tadi. Semua yang ia lalui, tidak akan ia lupakan.

Ntah kenapa Leon terasa diam tak berdaya tanpa wanita itu. Akhirnya ia menuju mobilnya yang diparkir sana. Sekarang ada yang aneh, kenapa sipengguna jalan, banyak yang menertawaniya.Dan itu masih berlanjut. Leon bingung dengan semua ini. Ya tapi Leon langsung membuka pintu mobil tersebut lalu menutupinya. Sekarang ia benar benar ikut pulang juga.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note :_**

Hai, apa kabar semua nya?

Squirrel _Author_ baru disini, Squirrel senang bisa membuat cerita Aeon.

Sebenarny Squirrel ingin membuat fic dengan urutan chapter panjang, cuman ya karna ini mau tahun baru, jadi Squirrel membuat fanfic ini begitu pendek.Walau tidak bisa selesai pada waktunya シ

Kalian tau maksud dari Leon tidak menyukai restora china, yaa pasti itu berhubungan dengan sumpit yang tidak tau ia gunakan. Saya mengambil kata itu dari _Author **Red Apple790.**_

Oh yea

Apa kalian ingat saat _Leon_ tidur pulas dipangkuan _Ada,_ itu adalah berhubungan **lukisan** _Ada Wong_ diwajah _Leon._ Karna itulah banyak orang menertawainya, karna gambar tersebut masih terlukis diwajahnya シ

Jadi Squirrel ingin minta maaf, jika ada huruf atau kosa kata yang kurang, maklumi saja.Kalian bisa mengkritik jika ada yang salah, Squirrel menerimanya dengan senang hati

Nah, sekarang ada kontak kosong dibawah,silahkan _review._ Dan jika kalian menyukai Squirrel kalian boleh menambah kannya di _favorite._ Dan jangan lupa _Pm_ yeah jika ingin bertanya!!!

Terima kasih semua

 **Resident Evil**

 **Milik Kita Semua**

 **シ**


End file.
